Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado
by Estefanie
Summary: Este song-fic lo hice de la canción de Bon Jovi... es un Gaasaku... no soy buena en los summary, mejor léanlo


Yo: hola a todos, es un placer estar en esta página, pues como aun no se usarla del todo…

**Inner:** decidimos empezar a subir nuestros song-fics =D

Yo: algo es algo no XD… en este momento les traemos nuestro song-fic mas reciente =3

**Inner:** esperamos sus comentarios para subir los demás =3… los cuales están en la página

Yo: .es, si quieren vallan y lean mis otros escritos XD

**Inner: **allí estamos como Daniela_5… uf mejor déjalos leer XD

Yo: concuerdo XD… a leer =3

**Como Yo Nadie Te Ha Amado**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo no vi las flores marchitar,<strong>_

_**Ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar,  
>no, no vi la realidad<br>me ibas a dejar**_

Por fin he vuelto a Konoha después de diez años de no haberte visto Sakura, extraño ese color raro de cabello… rosa no es muy normal pero a ti te queda hermoso, tus ojos jade y tu carácter para acortar la explicación extraño todo de ti. Se me olvido presentarme, me llamo Gaara Sabaku No, soy un arqueólogo de da Suna de cabello rojo, ojos azul marino y grandes ojeras… como iba diciendo hace diez años que no vengo de nuevo a Konoha y solo lo hago por ti y la hija que tuvimos, la primera que vine fue a una expedición, estaba en una fiesta y tú eras una bailarina, empezamos a hablar y a conocernos pero más que todo a amarnos, la última noche que iba a estar en Konoha tuvimos sexo y ese fue el resultado de la hija que no conozco… me pregunto si me habrás esperado o encontraste el amor en alguien más porque yo aun te sigo amando…

_**Dicen que la vida baby no es como la ves,  
>para aprender hay que caer,<br>para ganar hay que perder,  
>lo di todo por ti<strong>_

Será difícil encontrarte en esta ciudad, Konoha ha cambiado demasiado desde mi última visita, tuve que aprender que era el amor y para eso caí en el problema de amarte, para ganarme tu amor es probable que ahora lo haya perdido… lo di todo por ti si eso hice y hago o sino solo mírenme te estoy buscando como un loco en este pueblo en el cual aun espero que estés acá junto con la criatura que creamos para por fin estar con ambas y no perderlas nunca más…

_**Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte,  
>traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby<strong>_

Lloré y lloro por el juramento que no pude cumplir ese en el que te prometí que nunca me separaría de ti y me separe al volver a mi tierra natal… traté por todo este tiempo de negar mis sentimientos, este amor que siento hacia ti pero no lo logre y termine por aceptarlo y por eso volví para reparar mi error y tenerte a ti junto con mi hija para siempre…

_**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
>si al final yo te ame demasiado,<br>como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**_

Si te encuentro y estas con alguien más sabré que mis lagrimas fueron en vano y que te ame demasiado para no tener resultado pero ojala siempre te queda claro que como yo nadie te ha amado y te amara porque no puedo amar a nadie más porque tú eres mi todo…

_**Cada hora, una eternidad,  
>cada amanecer, un comenzar;<br>ilusiones nada mas,  
>que fácil fue soñar<strong>_

Cada hora sin poderte encontrar siento que muero porque esto es eterno, siempre que amanece es la señal de comenzar con mi búsqueda otra vez porque hace una semana que estoy en esta ciudad y no encuentro ni rastro de que al menos estés acá… me imagino cómo será el momento en que te encuentre junto a esa niña que no conozco, como será ese momento y como será su reacción, estarán felices o tal vez no… pero eso es solo un sueño, porque eso si es fácil, tener ese sueño en la noche para cuando amanezca este se esfume…

_**Tantas noches de intimidad  
>parecían no acabar;<br>nos dejamos desafiar  
>y hoy nada es igual<strong>_

En aquel tiempo que te conocí pensé que solo estaría contigo no más para pasar la noche y ya, pero cada vez que lo hacíamos deseaba que no acabasen, pero el tiempo nos desafío y gano, nos tuvimos que separar y tiempo después me entere de nuestra hija, creí que ni iba a volver pero eso ya no es igual hoy en día porque estoy en este lugar "extraño" solo por ti, para decirte que te amo y vuelvas a mi lada si es que aun tu me amas…

_**Sé que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele,  
>no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby<strong>_

El amor duele y mucho, yo soy la prueba viviente de ese problema, nos amábamos como nadie había visto y destruí ese amor que nos profesábamos al marcharme, pero he vuelto y pagare ese error con creces, como no lo sé pero te juro que cuando estés a mi lado aré lo que nunca pensé hacer el cual es hacerte feliz hasta que la muerte me separe de ti…

_**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
>si al final yo te ame demasiado,<br>como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**_

Como yo nadie te ha amado, me lo repito siempre que me siento en la misma silla de ese mismo bar en el cual te conocí ya hace mucho tiempo… llevo dos meses en esta ciudad sin ningún progreso, le pegunto a los habitantes del lugar pero nada, estoy empezando a creer que no estás mas en este lujas… me dan ganas de llorar una vez más al no poderte tener a mi lado, pero no lo haré, soy conocido como un cabo de hielo por mi carácter frio el cual solo cambiaba cuando estabas tú… espero poderte encontrar…

_**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
>y por eso sigo esperando,<br>como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**_

Bueno me queda un mes para encontrarte, eso lo veo como difícil… creo que esta noche no haré nada más que tomar hasta que me saquen de este lugar que me trae muchos recuerdos… pero que está pasando, me están golpeando y me están llevando hasta las afueras del lugar, esto no puede mejorar… la gente cree que solo por ser extranjero me pueden tratar así, tal parece bueno creo que lo mejor será esperar que alguien me encuentre y me lleve a un hospital porque o estoy perdiendo la conciencia o me estoy muriendo… veamos que pasa primero…

_**Lloré y lloré y juré que no iba a perderte,  
>traté y traté de negar este amor tantas veces, baby<strong>_

Estoy abriendo los ojos y me encuentro en un hospital me pregunto que habrá pasado… claro ya recordé me estaban golpeando y perdí la conciencia, cuanto llevare acá, no importa estoy seguro que no encontrare a la mujer que amo y menos en este lugar… escucho pasos alguien viene mejor me aseguro que sea un medico y no la policía para decirme que me largué de este lugar porque expiro mi visa. Valla sorpresa que me llevo al ver quien es mi doctor o mejor dicho doctora… es Sakura la mujer por la que vine a este lugar de nuevo… me pregunto si aun me odia, tengo que saberlo:

Sakura por fin te encuentro- le dije mientras me sentaba, tú te veías realmente impresionada, no me extraña después de todo han pasado diez años desde que nos vimos por última vez.

Ga… Gaara en realidad eres tú- dijiste mientras te sentabas en la cama y me abrazabas, sigues siendo tan linda y de buen corazón como te recuerdo-que haces acá después haberte ido sin decirme nada- me preguntaste, bueno es momento de recuperarte.

Vine por ti y por la hija que tenemos para nunca más separarnos- te dije, después de todo no fue tan difícil como yo pensé ahora es saber quién es nuestra hija-quiero conocer a mi hija- dicho esto tu solo asentiste con una gran y hermosa sonrisa que solo tú sabes dedicar, después de todo no fue una gran pérdida de tiempo el haberte estado buscándote con dos meses…

_**Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano,  
>si al final yo te ame demasiado,<br>como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**_

Después de que me dieron de alta esa misma tárdenos fuimos a tu casa, me entere de todo lo que pasaste después de que yo me fui, me sentía realmente culpable, descubrí que tu madre te hecho de tu casa y solo una amiga te ayudo en ese momento en el cual tu sufriste, tuviste que hacer milagros para poder estudiar medicina y sacar nuestra hija adelante, eso me llena de mucha tristeza porque tu sufrías mientras yo pensaba que nada podía pasar... descubrí que solo estuve inconsciente por un día, no mucho… al llegar a tu casa me sentí aun más triste, tienes una casa pequeña, de esas en las que viven personas sin nada de dinero, eso me ponía muy mal ya que yo soy millonario, pero todos eso pensamientos se me borraron al ver a una niña de nos mas nueve de cabellos rojos un poco más claro que el mío y el mismo color de tus ojos, verde jade y unas ojeras bien marcada, es una niña realmente hermosa, pero al menos tu destruiste la tensión que se estaba formando en ese momento:

Utsukushi recuerdas que siempre quisiste conocer a tu padre- Utsukushi significa hermosa… y le queda perfecto porque realmente lo es… después de que Sakura hubiera dicho eso a mi hija ella asintió y tu proseguiste-pues acá esta Utsukushi te presento a tu padre Gaara, Gaara ella es tu hija- lo dijiste de forma muy natural con una hermosa sonrisa en tu cara, después de lo dicho por Sakura mi hija y nos pusimos a hablar para conocernos, ella se parece mucho a mi, más de lo que creí, pero en este momento solo quiero estar con MI FAMILIA para siempre…

_**Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
>y por eso sigo esperando,<br>como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**_

Han pasado otros diez años desde que encontré a mi familia, Sakura ahora es mi esposa y Utsukushi tiene diecinueve años y está comprometida con el hijo de Naruto uno de mis mejores amigos… en estos momentos vivimos en Suna como siempre soñé, siempre le digo a Sakura lo mismo y ella también me lo dice "como yo nadie te ha amado" escuchar estas palabras siempre me hace feliz en cierto modo, me pregunto cómo hubiera sido todo si nunca hubiera encontrado a Sakura y Utsukushi, creo que estaría muerto, pero no es así porque ellas están a mi lada como siempre avía soñado.

_**Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**_

_**Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado**_

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció malo, bueno… espero sus comentarios para saberlo… no sean malos conmigo T.T<p>

**Inner: **obvio que malo ¬¬… esperamos sus comentarios :)

Yo: déjenme feliz con ellos porque esta ya me traumatizo con que me quedo malo T.T


End file.
